FUSION ( R + A = ? )
by The Other Nanashi
Summary: Who the heck is that? [Updated with notes.]


Er, sorry about this. I mistakenly attached this   
story as a chapter of the Original Writing Series   
earlier. This has been corrected, but the reviews   
are now associated with OWS. Sorry about the   
incovenience.  
  
This story will be continued by Silverleaf12@AOL.com  
Thanks, Nixa!  
  
You probably know the disclaimers by heart. On   
with the fic.  
  
SeventhOne  
  
***  
F A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
U Alternaverse  
S by  
I SeventhOne  
O  
N A teaser  
  
***  
A boy shows up at some dojo in Tokyo, meets   
the master's daughter, and it's hate at first sight.   
You've seen it before? Sure, seen it lots of times.   
How about this one? The boy, get this, has   
actually been studying martial arts abroad, and is   
currently one of the strongest people around.   
Yep. Seen it before. And I'll tell you what. I   
know what happens next. He beats up the girl,   
right? Right.  
  
Course, often as not, the boy's called Ranma,   
and the girl's called Akane, but that's merely   
chance. Lots of other times, you get different   
names, like, for example, Kenshin and Kaoru, or   
Ryu and Akiko. The name's not important, but   
you get the general idea. There are variations   
upon variations, and all the rest of the whatnot.  
  
But, to quote some famous author, can't   
remember the name, "This story doesn't begin   
that way." Nope. This story begins with an   
arrival.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Yes, an arrival. I know what you're expecting.   
Ah, it's an arrival at a dojo, you think. Guess   
again.  
  
"Anyone?"   
  
It's a girl's voice, and she's calling out into the   
mist.  
  
"Father?"  
  
She'd been travelling around a lot with her father   
lately. Martial artists tend to do that a lot. Stupid   
martial artists.  
  
"Akane!"   
  
It was another girl's voice, slightly older. Akane   
looked across the mist, in the direction of the   
voice. She recognized it.  
  
"Kasumi! Are you there?"  
  
To tell the truth, no. Her sister hadn't come along   
on this trip. She was at home, safe in bed. Fear   
tends to distort thought processes.  
  
"Akane! I'm over here! I can't see you!"  
  
Who, do you suppose, is calling, then?  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Akane ran forward, into the mist.  
And then, suddenly, she was falling. And wet.   
Water. Air . . . mist . . . cold . . . must breathe . . .  
  
"Akane. Akane? Akane! Answer me!"  
  
The other girl approached the place where   
Akane had disappeared.   
You really wanna see her face? Well . . . you've   
seen it before. The girl is . . . Kasumi. A wet   
one, wearing a brown gi. And extremely afraid.   
  
Eyes trailed down to pool, still bubbling from   
some object that had recently fallen in. Eyes   
widened. Eyes filled with tears.  
  
"No!"  
  
***  
What do you do with somebody who looks   
exactly like you, refuses to talk, and continues   
crying through your attempts to comfort her?   
This isn't a question most people are faced with.   
  
Kasumi Tendo currently faced it.  
  
With her father gone travelling with one of her   
sisters, and her other sister out at a friends house,   
Kasumi had found herself basically alone.   
  
And then this girl had shown up.  
  
Kasumi sighed. She usually didn't, but this was a   
little too frustrating, even for her.  
  
"At least I've gotten her to stop crying," she   
thought to herself. The thought cheered her up   
immensely.  
  
"Let's try this again. What's your name?"  
  
The girl sniffled a bit, then wiped her face on her   
gi. Kasumi tried again.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
" . . . Mayumi."  
  
"Okay, Mayumi, I want to tell me exactly why   
you're here."  
  
" . . . I . . . I'm here to tell you that . . . your sister   
and your father . . . they aren't coming back."  
  
Kasumi stiffened for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your sister and your father aren't coming back."  
  
" . . . are they . . . "  
  
". . . No."  
  
"Then . . . "  
  
"Please don't ask. I really don't want to tell you."  
  
Kasumi felt herself on the verge of crying, but   
she stopped herself.  
  
"I see."  
  
***  
Akane opened her eyes.   
  
There was a panda staring her straight in the   
eyes.  
  
"AHH!"   
  
She jumped back. Or tried to. This is very hard   
to do while lying down. She banged her head   
against the wall.   
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Young Mister Customer finally wake?"  
  
Akane rubbed the back of her head for a moment   
before eyeing her surroundings.   
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The panda raised a sign.  
  
[Welcome back to the world of the living, son.]   
said the sign.  
  
"Son? I'm not a son. And my father's not a   
panda."  
  
The panda whacked her on the head with the   
sign.  
  
"Young Mister Customer get personally change   
from Spring of Drown Nihon Girl. Very tragic   
story. No one fall in spring before."  
  
"Person . . . personality change? What do you   
mean?"  
  
The panda twirled its eyes around.  
  
***  
You've heard it. It begins with a postcard.  
  
And then a boy shows up at some dojo in Tokyo.   
You've seen it before, right? Sure, seen it lots of   
times.   
  
Bet you hadn't seen this one yet.  
  
To be continued . . . (maybe)  
  
***  
Anyone want to pick this up?  
  
  



End file.
